nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
HeR Interactive
Her Interactive broke off of American Laser Games in 1995, determined to make games that catered to girls, as there were not enough (and, argueably, are still not) sophisticated girl games. In 1996 they published The Vampire Diaries, based on the book series of the same name, and then in 1998 the first Nancy Drew game, Secrets can Kill, emerged. This would be the start of a great adventure series that would eventually become incredibly popular. Dreamcatcher helped publish the first five games, but Her Interactive became independent with the sixth game. Whenever they were asked how many games there would be, they always maintained that they had a contract for twelve, but it is unknown who this was with, and clearly the popularity of the series allowed it to continue indefinitely. ALL CHARACTER PAGES HAVE SPOILERS, except the main characters like Nancy and her pals. Read at your own risk. Her Interactive mainly produces point and click adventure games starring Nancy Drew. They make use of many interfaces. The currently released games are as follows. Nancy Drew: #Secrets Can Kill (1998 - Remastered 2010) #Stay Tuned for Danger (1999) #Message in a Haunted Mansion (PC 2000, Gameboy Advance 2001) #Treasure in the Royal Tower (2001) #The Final Scene (2001) #Secret of the Scarlet Hand (2002) #Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake (2002) #The Haunted Carousel (2003) #Danger on Deception Island (2003) #The Secret of Shadow Ranch (2004) #Curse of Blackmoor Manor (PC 2004, DVD 2007) #Secret of the Old Clock (2005) #Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon (2005) #Danger by Design (2006) #The Creature of Kapu Cave (2006) #The White Wolf of Icicle Creek (PC 2007, Wii 2008) #Legend of the Crystal Skull (2007) #The Phantom of Venice (2008) #The Haunting of Castle Malloy (2008) #Ransom of the Seven Ships (2009) #Warnings at Waverly Academy (2009) #Trail of the Twister (2010 - This game and beyond are also available for Mac) #Shadow at the Water's Edge (2010) #The Captive Curse (2011) #Alibi in Ashes (2011) #Tomb of the Lost Queen (2012) #The Deadly Device (2012) #Ghost of Thornton Hall (PC/Mac 2013, Tablets 2014) #The Silent Spy (2013) #The Shattered Medallion (2014) The original Secrets Can Kill has two discs that the player switches between throughout the game with different areas on each disc. Secrets Can Kill and Stay Tuned for Danger were eventually discontinued, as they stopped working on most peoples' computers in the 2010s. Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon and the games after it up to Shadow at the Water's Edge had two discs - one for installation and one for gameplay; however, starting with The White Wolf of Icicle Creek, a disc did not need to be in at all in order to play a game once it was installed. Starting with The Captive Curse, the games just came on one DVD. Her Interactive started offering downloadable versions of their games around Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon's release, and eventually had all of them up on their website starting with Message in a Haunted Mansion. Now, the series has spread to other venues like Big Fish Games and Steam. Some games got so popular (Warnings at Waverly Academy, Treasure in the Royal Tower) that Her Interactive stopped making copies once they ran out as they could no longer afford to, but downloads were still offered. Her Interactive started making their games Mac compatible with Trail of the Twister. The White Wolf of Icicle Creek and every game past it up to The Captive Curse came with a Nancy Drew Central application, which contained buttons that would allow any of the first 24 games (and Secrets Can Kill Remastered) to be played if they were installed, or had the disc in if it was one of the first 15. It also contained links to the Her Interactive website and message boards. Alibi in Ashes and every game past it came with links within the game to the Her Interactive website, facebook, twitter and youtube (and The Deadly Device started including the Pinterest link). The Deadly Device started including a desktop icon that led to the Her Interactive website as well, and a QR code on the back of the box that led to a mobile site with information for the game. Her Interactive wanted to take their games to mobile platforms, starting with Tomb of the Lost Queen, and put up a Kickstarter for this project in August 2012, but it was cancelled after not collecting enough money at a fast enough rate. However, Ghost of Thornton Hall ended up being the inaugural game for tablets in 2014. Nancy Drew Dossier: This is a series of casual hidden object games for players who want less of a challenege. It was originally download only, but Lights, Camera, Curses! was eventually released in retail in 2009. #Lights, Camera, Curses! (2008) #Resorting to Danger! (2009) #Ship of Shadows! (Cancelled- Shelved) Nancy Drew Mobile Mysteries: This is a series of games available for the iPod Touch, iPhone and iPad starring a Nancy Drew in an alternate universe. They are "gamebooks" - the player reads it like an eBook, but at some points will play it like a game and go along different paths, creating the story that they want. It was promoted with a video webseries and an extra video case. #Shadow Ranch (2011) #Castle Finster (Cancelled- Shelved) The Hardy Boys: *Treasure on the Tracks (2009 - Takes place in 2010) Also, other things in Nancy Drew's universes are: *Easter Eggs - secret extras that usually require multiple random steps to view *Cookies - subtle references to past or future Her Interactive games *Coins - a list of the locations Nancy can find coins in the games *Cameos - a list of photos that appear in the games and why *Awards - Achievements the player can accomplish in the games *Second Chances - Fatal Errors the player can make that will return the player to the game *Special/Bonus Editions - preordered games with bonus content Her Interactive in Nancy's World Her Interactive has quite a presence in Nancy's world, as well: *Copies of The Vampire Diaries appear in the library in Secrets Can Kill and in Lillian Weiss' office in Stay Tuned for Danger.There is an ad for it in the rec room in Warnings at Waverly Academy and an ad for a spin off of it in Secrets Can Kill Remastered called The Campfire Diaries. *In the library in Secrets Can Kill is a book about Her Interactive and the Making of Nancy Drew, being the first indication that it is an actual company. *In Stay Tuned for Danger, Lillian Weiss has a mug with the HeR logo on it, as well as a rolodex with the name "Ms. Teri Gaime" on it with the Her Interactive logo. Dwayne Powers also has one of their business cards in his wallet, and the logo is present on a skateboard in the prop room. *In Message in a Haunted Mansion, Rose Green also has a Her Interactive mug, and Abby's book on Fortune Telling was produced by Her Interactive publishing. *A Her Interactive mug once again appears in the women's dressing room in The Final Scene. *In Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake, Nancy mentions on her PDA that she should check out herinteractive.com since it is a keen website for detectives. *In Alibi in Ashes, Nancy's cake scrapbook has quite a few references to Her Interactive, and one girl is even shown holding up a copy of The Haunted Carousel, meaning that Her Interactive has turned Nancy's cases into games just as in our world. Books based on her cases are shown in the book as well. *At the beginning of Treasure on the Tracks, Joe mentions that some of Nancy's cases (at least Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon and The Haunting of Castle Malloy) have even been adapted into movies. *All of the cases have artwork representing them, as the characters have them as their cell phone backgrounds in Alibi in Ashes.